Grauer Wurm
4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Vom Feuer geküsst" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 34 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Kommandant der Unbefleckten Meister des Krieges (kurzzeitig) |Status = Am Leben |Herkunft = Astapor |Fraktion = Haus Targaryen Die Unbefleckten |Dargestellt von = Jacob Anderson |Sprecher = Nicola Devico Mamone |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Grauer Wurm) }} Grauer Wurm (im Original: Grey Worm) ist ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel, vierten Staffel, fünften Staffel, sechsten Staffel und siebten Staffel, sowie Hauptcharakter der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Jacob Anderson verkörpert und debütiert in der Folge "Vom Feuer geküsst". Grauer Wurm ist der gewählte Kommandant der Unbefleckten, einer Eunuchenarmee aus Astapor. In der valyrischen Sprache lautet sein Name Torgo Nudho. In der Serie Biographie Grauer Wurm stammt, wie er Missandei erzählt, von den Sommerinseln. Allerdings wurde er bereits in sehr jungen Jahren von dort weggeholt, denn er hat keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit dort. Als Junge wurde er nach Astapor gebracht, wo man ihn kastrierte und unter härtesten Bedingungen zu einem hervorragenden Krieger ausbildete, einem Unbefleckten, der weder Schmerz noch Gefühlsregungen zeigt und bedingungslos gehorcht. Sein Meister war Kraznys mo Nakloz. Wie jeder Unbefleckte erhielt er einen Namen, der ihn täglich daran erinnern soll, dass er nichts als Ungeziefer ist. Staffel 3 Grauer Wurm gehört zu einer Armee von 8000 voll ausgebildeten Unbefleckten, die Kraznys mo Nakloz Daenerys Targaryen zeigt. Diese kauft ihm sämtliche Unbefleckten für ihren Drachen Drogon ab. Anschließend spricht sie selbst zu den Unbefleckten, die nun ihr gehören, und befiehlt ihnen, jeden Sklavenhalter in Astapor zu erschlagen sowie jeden Mann, der eine Peitsche trägt. Die Unbefleckten gehorchen ohne zu zögern, wie sie es gewohnt sind, obwohl Kraznys, der nur Augenblicke zuvor noch ihr Meister war, sie aufhalten will. Daenerys lässt Kraznys durch Drogon töten und gibt anschließend allen Unbefleckten die Freiheit, zu gehen, wenn sie es wünschen. Ansonsten könnten sie sich ihr als freie Männer anschließen und ihr folgen, was sie auch tun. thumb|300px|Grauer Wurm wird Kommandant der Unbefleckten Auf Daenerys' Aufforderung hin wählen die Unbefleckten unter sich einen Kommandanten aus - dieser ist Grauer Wurm. Daenerys, die von Missandei den Sinn der Sklavennamen erklärt bekommt, ist entsetzt und verlangt, dass die Unbefleckten sich neue Namen wählen, auf die sie stolz sein können, oder dass sie ihre Geburtsnamen wieder annehmen. Grauer Wurm merkt jedoch an, dass sein Geburtsname ihm Unglück gebracht hätte, denn mit diesem Namen sei er ein Sklave geworden - den Namen Grauer Wurm trug er jedoch, als Daenerys ihn befreite, darum will er auch weiterhin so heißen. Zukünftig bleibt Grauer Wurm in Daenerys' unmittelbarer Nähe und zählt zu ihrem Beraterstab. Er überbringt den Einwohnern von Yunkai ihre Forderung, die Sklaven in ihrer Stadt freizulassen. Als diese ablehnen, schleichen sich Daario Naharis, Ser Jorah Mormont und Grauer Wurm nachts in die Stadt und können die Sklavensoldaten zur Aufgabe bewegen. Durch ihren Beitrag kann Daenerys Yunkai erobern und die dortigen Sklaven befreien. Staffel 4 Grauer Wurm legt allmählich sein kühles, in sich gekehrtes Verhalten ab; so freundet er sich mit Daario Naharis an und schließt mit diesem eine Wette ab: Wer von beiden länger sein Schwert auf ausgestreckten Armen halten kann, ohne einzuknicken, gewinnt die Ehre, neben Daenerys zu reiten. Diese vermisst die beiden, als sie ihren Marsch fortsetzen möchte; auf Missandeis Hinweis, wo die beiden stecken, geht Daenerys konsterniert zu ihnen, um sie zurechtzuweisen. Missandei berichtet ihr, die beiden säßen schon seit Mitternacht so da - inzwischen ist es helllichter Tag. Daenerys beendet das Spektakel kurzerhand, indem sie sagt, der letzte, der sein Schwert halte, dürfe sich eine neue Königin zu dienen suchen. Daario und Grauer Wurm lassen unverzüglich ihre Schwerter fallen, woraufhin Missandei sie spöttisch anblickt. 300px|thumb Grauer Wurm sieht Missandei nach, woraufhin Daario feststellt, dass Grauer Wurm sie mag. Er amüsiert sich darüber, da Grauer Wurm ja ein Eunuch ist. Tatsächlich scheint er Recht zu haben, denn als die Armee vor Meereen lagert, erhält Grauer Wurm von Missandei Sprachunterricht in der Gemeinen Zunge (da er bis dahin nur Hochvalyrisch beherrscht). Er versucht dabei, ihre Hand zu nehmen, die Missandei jedoch wegzieht. In der folgenden Nacht schleicht sich Grauer Wurm mit anderen Unbefleckten nach Meereen, versorgt die dortigen Sklaven mit Waffen und ruft sie zum Aufstand auf. Meereen fällt Daenerys zu, die fortan als Königin dort regiert. Während Grauer Wurm in einem Fluss badet, beobachtet er die nackte Missandei die gerade ihre Kleidung wäscht. Sie entdeckt seine Blicke und berichtet Daenerys davon. Diese beruhigt sie, da die Unbefleckten nicht interessiert an den Frauen ihres Gefolges seien, weil sie Eunuchen sind. Missandei hat dennoch den Eindruck, dass Grauer Wurm Interesse zeigt. Grauer Wurm bittet Missandei um Verzeihung, die allerdings ob seiner Kastration, die er als Kind erlitt, mehr Mitleid als Empörung empfindet. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm geraten in einen Hinterhalt In Meereen wird eine Truppe unter der Führung von Grauer Wurm in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und von den Söhnen der Harpyie in einem erbitterten Gefecht aufgerieben. Ser Barristan Selmy eilt ihnen zur Hilfe, jedoch werden er und Grauer Wurm schwer verletzt. Grauer Wurm hält einen der Söhne der Harpyie davon ab, Ser Barristan die Kehle aufzuschlitzen, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden geht. Grauer Wurm überlebt, ist jedoch sehr schwer verletzt. Während Missandei neben seinem Bett sitzt, gesteht er ihr, dass er Scham empfinde weil er Barristan Selmy nicht beschützt und Daenerys enttäuscht hätte. Außerdem empfand er im Angesicht des Todes Furcht, nicht weil er sterben würde, sondern Missandei nicht wieder zu sehen. Daraufhin küsst Missandei ihn. Grauer Wurm ist immer noch verletzt. Er wird von Missandei in den Thronraum begleitet, als Daario, Jorah und Tyrion Lennister sich absprechen, wie sie weiter nach Daenerys Flucht mit Drogon aus Daznaks Arena vorgehen wollen. Grauer Wurm möchte Jorah und Daario auf ihrer Suche nach Daenerys begleiten, jedoch lehnen diese das ab. Er ist der einzige, der die Unbefleckten befehligen und damit die Sicherheit der Stadt gewährleisten kann. Staffel 6 Grauer Wurm erholt sich von seinen Verletzungen. Gemeinsam mit Tyrion Lennister, Missandei und Varys versuchen sie die Ordnung in Meereen wiederherzustellen. Dies wird jedoch erschwert, da die Söhne der Harpyie immer wieder Angriffe auf Daenerys' Gefolgsleute führen. So fallen beispielsweise alle sich im Hafen befindlichen Schiffe einem Feuer zum Opfer. Grauer Wurm ist Tyrion gegenüber zurückhaltend und misstrauisch, da er erst vor kurzem in die Dienste von Daenerys getreten ist. So äußert er starke Bedenken gegen Tyrions Plan, sich mit den Sklavenhändlern von Astapor und Yunkai zwecks eines Waffenstillstandes zu treffen. Er reagiert daher sehr aufbrausend, als Tyrion den Sklavenhändlern anbietet, die Sklaverei innerhalb von 7 Jahren abzuschaffen. Grauer Wurm versucht Tyrion zu erklären, dass die Skklavenhändler dem niemals zustimmen werden. Kaum das Meereen ob des neugewonnen Friedens mit Astapor und Yunkai wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht, erscheint die Flotte der Sklavenhändler und beginnt mit der Belagerung und dem Angrif auf Meereen. Grauer Wurm ist wütend auf Tyrions gescheiterten Friedensplan und übernimmt die Verteidigung der Stadt. Gerade in diesem Moment erscheint unerwartet Daenerys in Meereen. Durch die Rückkehr von Daenerys ermutigt, vereinbaren sie mit den Sklavenhändlern eine Unterredung um über die Kapitualtion zu verhandeln. Die Sklavenhändler stellen ihre Forderungen für den Frieden von Meereen (u.a. sollen die Unbefleckten erneut versklavt und verkauft werden). Doch Daenerys will nicht ihre eigene, sondern die Kapitulation der Sklavenstädte verhandeln, besteigt Drogon und zerschmettert die feindliche Flotte. Auf einen geheimen Plan hin, tötet Grauer Wurm in diesem Augenblick zwei der drei anwesenden Gesandten. Damit ist der Kampf um Meereen entschieden. Zusammen mit den eroberten Schiffen der Sklavenhändlern, sowie den gesandten Schiffen der Häuser Graufreud, Martell und Tyrell, segelt Grauer Wurm an der Seite von Daenerys und an der Spitze ihrer Armee nach Westeros. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Grauer Wurm schläft mit Missandei Grauer Wurm erreicht mit Daenerys Targaryen die Festung Drachenstein auf der gleichnamigen Insel. Als sie den Thronsaal betreten, will er Daenerys die Empore zum Thron hinauffolgen, doch er wird von Missandei zurückgehalten. Während sich Daenerys mit Tyrion und Varys unterhält informiert Grauer Wurm sie über Melisandres eintreffen. Gemeinsam mit ihren Verbündeten beschließt die Königin die Unbefleckten nach Casterlystein zu senden, wo sie die Burg einnehmen sollen. In der Nacht vor dem Aufbruch sucht Missandei Grauer Wurm auf und Grauer Wurm gesteht ihr, dass es während seiner Ausbildung nichts gab das ihm Angst gemacht hat. Erst seit er Missandei kennt fürchtet er sich da er sie verlieren könnte. Die beiden küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. Dank Tyrions heimlich eingebauten Geheimgang in der Kanalisation, kann Grauer Wurm mit einer Hand voll Unbefleckten in das Innere von Casterlystein eindringen und das Tor von Innen für die Anderen öffnen. Während der Kämpfe wird Grauer Wurm misstrauisch, da es zu wenige Gegner sind und er will wütend von einem sterbenden Lennister Soldaten wissen wo der Rest ist. Während in Königsmund die Verhandlungen über einen Waffenstillstand beginnen, steht Grauer Wurm mit einer Armee aus Unbefleckten und Dothraki vor den Mauern Königsmunds. Staffel 8 300px|thumb|Grauer Wurm will mit Missandei nach Naath Grauer Wurm reitet an der Seite von Missandei in Richtung Winterfell. Er ist später in der Halle von Winterfell zugegen, als Daenerys Jaime Lennister gestattet zu bleiben. Grauer Wurm gibt Jaime daraufhin sein Schwert zurück. Am Abend treffen sich Grauer Wurm und Missandei im Burghof und er fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm fortgehen wolle, sobald der Krieg vorbei ist. Missandei wünscht sich, ihre Heimatinsel Naath wiederzusehen, doch sie mutmaßt, dass ihr Volk zu friedfertig sei, um sich verteidigen zu können. Daraufhin verspricht Grauer Wurm, sie und ihr Volk zu beschützen. 300px|thumb|Grauer Wurm kämpft ums Überleben Während der Dritten Schlacht von Winterfell führt Grauer Wurm die Unbefleckten an die Front, um den Rückzug der Lebenden vor den Toten zu sichern. Dabei wird allerdings die Hälfte der Unbefleckten getötet. Nach dem Sieg über den Nachtkönig zündet Grauer Wurm gemeinsam mit Daenerys, Arya, Sam, Jon und Tormund das Holz an, auf dem die Gefallenen aufgebahrt wurden. Grauer Wurm und Missandei sind an Bord, als sich Daenerys' Flotte nach Königsmund aufmacht. Auf dem Meer werden sie jedoch von Euron Graufreud und seinen Männern überfallen, wobei die Eisenmänner den Drachen Rhaegal töten und mehrere Schiffe in Stücke schießen. Grauer Wurm kann sich an Land retten, muss aber feststellen, dass Missandei verschwunden ist. Voller Verzweiflung stürmt er zurück ins Meer, um nach ihr zu suchen - vergebens, denn Euron hat sie als Geisel mitgenommen. Daraufhin reist Grauer Wurm mit Daenerys, Tyrion und den Unbefleckten vor die Tore von Königsmund, um mit Cersei zu verhandeln. Tyrions diplomatische Worte bringen aber nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, und so muss Grauer Wurm mit ansehen, wie Missandei enthauptet wird. Voller Entsetzen wendet er den Blick ab. Er bringt kein Wort hervor, doch Schmerz und Trauer durchzucken sein Gesicht. 300px|thumb|Die Armee marschiert in die Stadt Nachdem Varys versucht hat, Daenerys zu vergiften, ist Grauer Wurm derjenige, der ihn zu seiner Hinrichtung führt. Bei der Schlacht um Königsmund zerstört der Drache Drogon einen Teil der Stadtmauer, woraufhin Grauer Wurm mit den Unbefleckten und den dothrakischen Reitern durch die entstandene Bresche stürmt. Während des Kampfes tötet Grauer Wurm Harry Strickland, den Kommandanten der Goldenen Kompanie. Als die Glocken des Roten Bergfrieds läuten - das Zeichen, dass Königsmund sich ergibt - lassen die verbliebenen Lennistersoldaten ihre Waffen fallen. Grauer Wurm jedoch hat geschworen, dass er jeden Feind der Drachenkönigin tötet, und ersticht einen nun wehrlosen Soldaten mit seinem Speer. Daraufhin brechen ein Gemetzel an Unbewaffneten und Zivilisten sowie eine Massenpanik los. 300px|thumb|Grauer Wurm und Jon geraten aneinander Nach der Zerstörung Königsmunds treffen Jon und Davos Grauer Wurm und die Unbefleckten an, die gerade dabei sind, einige gefangene Lennistersoldaten hinzurichten. Jon will sie davon abhalten, da der Krieg nun vorbei ist. Grauer Wurm argumentiert jedoch, dass er die Befehle seiner Königin ausführe, wonach all ihre Feinde sterben müssten - und somit auch diejenigen, die sich freiwillig auf ihre Seite gestellt haben. Daraufhin schneidet er dem ersten Soldaten die Kehle durch. Vor dem zerstörten Palast hält Daenerys eine Rede, in der sie die Verdienste ihrer Armee lobt. Besonders hebt sie die Leistungen von Grauer Wurm hervor und ernennt ihn zum Kommandanten ihrer Streitkräfte, da sie trotz ihres Triumphes über Cersei die Tyrannen der Welt noch nicht als besiegt sieht. Als sich der Rat der Hohen Lords und Ladys in der Drachengrube versammelt, führt Grauer Wurm den gefangenen Tyrion vor und fordert seinen und auch Jons Tod. Davos bietet ihm an, dass er und die anderen Unbefleckten in der Weite ein neues Haus gründen könnten, doch Grauer Wurm lehnt ab, da es ihm nicht um eine Entlohnung seiner Dienste gehe, sondern um Gerechtigkeit. Als der frisch ernannte König Bran bestimmt, dass Tyrion als Hand des Königs seine Fehler wiedergutmachen soll und Jon zur Nachtwache geschickt wird, nimmt Grauer Wurm die Entscheidung mit sichtlichem Widerwillen an. Er und die Unbefleckten besteigen daraufhin ein Schiff, um nach Naath zu segeln, wie es Missandeis letzter Wunsch war. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter Galerie Bilder Grauer Wurm Unbefleckte.png 401 Grauer Wurm Daario wette.jpg 401 Grauer Wurm.jpg 404 Daario Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 305 Daenerys Grauer Wurm.jpg 504 Grauer Wurm.jpg 501 Grauer Wurm.jpg 502 Grauer Wurm.jpg 504 Barristan Selmy Grauer Wurm.jpg 501 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 510 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 502 Grauer Wurm Daario.jpg 510 Missandei Grauer Wurm 01.jpg 505 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 609 Daenerys Grauer Wurm Tyrion Missandei.jpg 401 Grauer Wurm 01.jpg 504 Grauer Wurm Söhne der Harpyie.jpg 703 Unbefleckter.jpg 703 Grauer Wurm 2.jpg 702 Grauer Wurm Missandei.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Grey Worm fr:Ver Gris pl:Szary Robak ru:Серый Червь uk:Сірий Хробак Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Sommerinseln) Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene Kategorie:Unbefleckte Kategorie:Eunuchen Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Status: Am Leben